memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Starfleet uniform (late 2360s-early 2370s)
In the late 2360s, the Starfleet uniform was changed from the previous design, mainly switching the division color to the shoulders. The next major redesign occurred in 2373. However, this uniform continued to be used until 2378 on the , due to the ship being trapped in the Delta Quadrant. ( ; ; ) Standard duty uniform in the 2370s-style duty uniform]] in ops gold with 2360s style combadge]] in sciences blue with 2370s style combadge]] By the year 2369, Starfleet had introduced a new standard duty uniform, a less formal uniform than the previous version which reversed the familiar two-tone arrangement of black over department colors. The combadge was updated around this time with the new Starfleet insignia, although some flag officer uniforms still used the previous design. The new uniform was a loose-fitting, two-piece black jumpsuit with division color on the shoulders, usually worn with an open collar over a blue-gray mock-turtleneck shirt. Under the uniform jacket and shirt was an undershirt with the same blue-gray of the mock turtleneck. Comparable to a utility jumpsuit, the uniform was first used aboard space stations before eventually coming into service aboard starships in 2371. Despite being worn in conjunction with the more formal duty uniform, the new variant eventually came into exclusive use aboard starships before its retirement in 2373. ( ; ; ) .It is notable that this variant's science uniforms, although referred to as blue are visibly closer to green, so much so that the next redesign of the uniform, the sciences uniform is boldly green.|While new uniforms had been designed for the feature Star Trek: Generations, a last minute decision abandoned them in favor of using a mix of TNG and DS9-style costumes (in the film, many Enterprise D crewmembers started off in the Type A uniform, then switched to the type B at random points during the film). Reportedly, time was so short that actors Jonathan Frakes and LeVar Burton had to "borrow" uniforms made for DS9 stars Avery Brooks and Colm Meaney, respectively. Generations was the only example of the two uniforms being worn alongside one another by any crew, DS9 producers generally using the TNG-style uniforms to indicate that the wearer served on a starship or, as in the episodes and , at Starfleet Command. One of the few variants of the uniform also appeared in Generations, Captain Picard wearing the standard jumpsuit-style version, with a black, barely visible, belt buckle.|The uniform went on to be the uniform of choice on Voyager, where it remained even after the First Contact redesign. Variants of this uniform style were seen in (copied by con artists) and (in the holoprogram [[The Voyager Encounter#Uniforms|The Voyager Encounter]]).}} File:JanewayandChakotay.jpg|Command division officers File:Deep Space 9 security 2369.jpg|Operations division officers File:Bashir and Dax, Equilibrium.jpg|Science division officers File:ChakotayTuvokDoctorSickbay.jpg|All three uniform colors Engineer's Overcoat B'Elanna Torres wore a functional overcoat over her traditional uniform. It mirrored the uniform design, with gold shoulder coloring. As well as adding an additional layer for protection, it provided small pockets for tools. (VOY Season 4) Maternity uniform Maternity versions of the uniforms were also available, consisting of a uniform top that, instead of being tucked in as on the standard Type B, flared out below the waist. ( ) Uniform undershirt wearing the Type B 2370s shirt]] The Type B uniform was worn with two layers of shirts under the uniform jacket. The first layer was the long sleeve blue-gray color mock-turtleneck upon which the wearers rank insignia was worn. This shirt was visible when the jacket was worn, and beneath this was either a female or male undershirt of the same blue-gray color. The female uniform had a sleeveless undershirt that was tucked into the uniform pants just below the breast, but lower than the Type A undershirt. This undershirt also had a lower neckline with less material used on the shoulders when compared to the Type A version. ( ) For males, tee was used, tucked into the pants at the waistline. ( ) File:Starfleet uniform female undershirt 2370s.jpg|Kathryn Janeway wearing the female Type B 2370s undershirt File:Starfleet uniform male undershirt 2370s.jpg|Tom Paris wearing the male Type B 2370s undershirt Flag officer uniform Alynna Nechayev wearing the 2370s uniform]] Introduced in the year 2369, a second flag officer's uniform was introduced to Starfleet. Retaining the familiar long jacket and trousers, this newer version was simpler, abandoning the distinctive black wedge cutout for a gold-trimmed closure running down the front of the uniform. The sleeves of the uniform were also modified, now bearing the rank insignia within a wide, black cuff. Yet another modification (this one made as late as 2374) incorporated a belt worn over the uniform jacket. This version of the flag officer's uniform was ultimately retired from service in the year 2374 in favor of yet another design. ( ; ) |While only command-division red admiral's uniforms appeared during the run of TNG, the Deep Space Nine episode hinted at the existence of other division colors with the appearance of Vice Admiral Toddman in operations gold. Despite this, a sciences division admiral's uniform has not been seen.|One unique flag officer uniform seen during this time period is the one worn by the hologram Picard in .}} Dress uniform The dress uniform style from the previous uniform was retained while this uniform was in use. This uniform style was used by Starfleet until its retirement in 2373, though officers aboard the used it (though sparingly) throughout their mission in the Delta Quadrant. ( ; ) Combat jacket in a ground combat uniform]] For situations that called for a Starfleet officer to serve in hazardous battle operations, a ground combat jacket was available by 2373. Made of a harder, more durable substance than standard uniforms, the combat jacket was worn like body armor over the standard duty uniform. Consisting of a black, textured material, the uniform's only distinguishing feature was a thick line of division color running across the yoke. ( ) .|While the jacket clearly provided added protection against bodily harm, it is unclear if the armor was able to withstand phaser fire.}} Excursion uniform in gray, excursion-type uniform]] Available to officers serving aboard starships as early as 2371, gray jumpsuits were worn during certain away missions if conditions warranted. In 2373, officers from the starship Voyager wore these gray uniforms on a rock climbing excursion on an alien planet. Marked by a stripe of division color across the chest, these jumpsuits were tight-fitting and trimmed in a metallic-silver material. Allowing for more taxing physical activity, these uniforms were worn with specialized boots with treads better suited to mountainous or more rugged terrain. ( ) Uniforms similar to these were worn beneath environmental suits. ( ) Training uniform and Henley in gray training uniforms]] Similar in make to the excursion-type uniforms in use aboard starships in the 2370s, the training uniform was a gray, short-sleeved jumpsuit worn with specialized boots bearing enhanced treads. The uniform style lacked any rank insignia, noticeably in the collar area as the jumpsuit had an open neck. Female styles had a lower, but narrower open neck than their male counterparts. These uniforms were used in situations in which increased physical activity warranted something less confining and more flexible than the standard duty uniform. Marked by a strip of division color running across the chest and down the sleeves, these uniforms had low collars and were tight-fitting. ( ) Flight suit and Paris in flight suits]] During their participation in the Antarian Trans-stellar Rally in 2377, USS Voyager officers Tom Paris, B'Elanna Torres and Harry Kim donned special flight suits. Consisting of sleek, tight-fitting jumpsuits, the flight suits were black and gray with stark white shoulders and red trim. The uniforms featured high collars and distinctive closures running down the front. ( ) Medical attire Scrubs , Bashir, and a Bolian orderly wearing scrubs in 2373]] During surgical sessions, scrubs were provided to doctors in a blue-gray in color. These scrubs were worn by medical personnel in battlefield hospitals. ( ) Patient attire Patients wore a plain blue garment while receiving care in battlefield hospitals. ( ) Cadet uniform in a cadet uniform, 2372]] By the early-2370s, the Starfleet cadet uniform was modified to keep it distinct from the standard duty uniform. Retaining the same basic shape and style of the previous design, the new uniform was now gray with division color shoulders. With this modification, all visible rank insignia was also removed. While this uniform saw use through 2374, a new cadet uniform was introduced to some cadets as early as 2372. ( ) , this new cadet's uniform was clearly introduced to make it more distinguishable from the increasingly-prevalent DS9-style uniform. The uniform continued service on the likes of Cadet Nog through the sixth season, before his eventual promotion. Interestingly, while Nog's uniform would remain unchanged, the episodes and indicate a radical redesign of the cadet uniform taking place as early as 2372, around the time of the departure of the training vessel ''Valiant''.}} Other features baldric]] Depending on their various circumstances and traditions, some Starfleet officers were allowed to augment their uniforms with the addition of cultural items. Klingon Starfleet officer Worf wore a baldric displaying various family emblems throughout his tenure in Starfleet. ( ) Ferengi cadet Nog wore a headdress traditional among his people. ( ) Scientists sometimes also adorned their Starfleet uniforms differently than other officers, wearing lab coats over their standard uniforms. ( ) Rank insignia Appendices Background information The Starfleet uniforms introduced in the 2360s and '70s were designed by TNG, DS9 and VOY veteran costume designer Robert Blackman, based upon William Ware Theiss's designs from The Original Series and Star Trek: The Next Generation. External links *2366-2372 Uniforms at [http://www.st-spike.org/index.html Spike's Star Trek Page] * de:Sternenflottenuniform (2366-2373) ja:宇宙艦隊の制服（2366年から2370年代） Category:Clothing